Gracias por amarme
by cazadorunicornio
Summary: "Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado..." una situación inesperada para Katniss, una decisión dolorosa, no hay un plan B...


_**-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. **_

Como no lo pude ver antes, era obvio que no nos dejarían ir a los dos, necesitaban un campeón, no dos, estos juegos fueron creados para infundir temor, no para que la pareja del momento se vuelva la consentida de los distritos.

En algún momento dejaste de gritar y te quedaste quieto, pude sentir tu mirada, esperabas que o dijera algo... pero Peeta que puedo hacer! No tengo idea, tengo miedo, hay tanta gente, tantos problemas, tantos riesgos.

Prim me estará viendo? Gale que me aconsejarías, debo matar a Peeta? Cina aun apuestas por mi? Como quieres que actúe Haymitch ?!

-Mátame

Peeta me susurro, yo finjo no oírlo, solo aprieto mas mi arco, él se rindió, en realidad se rindió desde hace mucho, Peeta nunca me quiso hacer daño, el nunca me quiso matar, no me costaría nada dar vuelta y apuntar una de mis flechas en su corazón...

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer.

Si te mato no seré libre, sin ti... no hay casa a la que volver, viviere encerrada en esta arena, buscando la forma de salvarnos a ambos, tu por otra parte ... puedes tener un mejor destino que yo, el lo mejor que eh conocido,y lo segundo que quiero proteger, Gale espero que cuides bien de mi querida Prim.

Le doy la espalda a Peeta, debo estar en la pantalla de todo Panem, solo espero que las personas que quiero estén viendo esto.

Con una sonrisa triste llevo mis dedos de mis labios hacia la pantalla "adiós, los quiero mucho" no puedo evitar que una lágrima escape pero la limpio rápidamente y volteo, Peeta me mira preocupado; me acerco a el lentamente.

-que estas haciendo Katniss?- me miras preocupado mientras tomo tu rostro y te beso, es el ultimo que te voy a dar Peeta- Katniss... por favor... vive, yo no importo, tu vive- puedo sentir el sabor salado de tus lágrimas en nuestras bocas.

-sssshhh- intento sonreír, y te abrazo, rodeo tu cuello, tu te aferrar a mi, puedo oír tus sollozos- no llores Peeta, quieres que yo llore? Ah? Quieres vera la gran Katniss derrumbarse eh?- digo medio en broma, pero en realidad las lágrimas ya me empapaban el rostro.

-Katniss no lo hagas... por favor...-llevo un de mis mano a la suya, pero el no quiere dejar el cuchillo, lo tiene bien aferrado, y yo temo que lo use.

-Peeta tu crees que me proteges, pero no es así; yo te estoy cuidando, yo ya morí Peeta, tu no te diste cuenta, pero mi campana debió sonar después de la de Rue...

-No digas eso Katniss, tu estas aquí ahora.

Me aleje un poco de él, tomándole del rostro- pero me quede aquí, cuidando de ti, porque tu debes ganar Peeta; tu... debes ganar; tu no estas manchado de sangre- intento sonreír, pero ver su rostro hipando me destroza por dentro, en serio lo tengo que dejar? Pero si lo acabo de encontrar... no es justo-Tu tienes un futuro...

-Tu eres mi vida, sin ti yo...

-Vas a volver a casa, y vas a vivir por todos los tributos que murieron en esta arena, vas a vivir por Rue, Thresh y por mi...- junto nuestras frentes ambos cerramos los ojos, oigo como Peeta deja caer su cuchillo.

-no me dejes Katniss, no lo hagas- me abraza por la cintura , yo me apoyo en su hombro y paso un brazo por su cuello, el no lo vio pero en mi mano tenia una "jaula de noche" la metí en mi boca ,tenia un sabor medio dulzón, que irónico.

-Gracias por amarme tanto Peeta...- empiezo ah sentirme muy débil y un poco mareada, me alejo un poco y busco tus labios, son dulces... alguna ves te lo dije?

...~~~~...~~~~...~~~~...

-Katniss... Katniss?- Peeta la miro asustado- Katniss? Que te pasa? Vamos no juegues así... Katniss abre los ojos- los espectadores veían como Peeta se derrumbaba en el suelo, y abrazada el cuerpo de "la chica en llamas".

Muchos lloraron al ver al joven gritar y pedir que le devuelvan a la mujer que amaba,pero cuando el cañonazo sonó, las pantallas se apagaron.

_**-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? -lo anima Caesar. **_

_**-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso. **_

_**-¿Por qué no? -pregunta Caesar, perplejo. **_

_**-Porque... -empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose-. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo. **_


End file.
